FINAL FANTASY 7 CRISIS CORE: UNKNOWN HEROES
by the7thfreak
Summary: The story about the two Shinra troopers who were with Cloud in Junon and Nibelheim and if it were not for them


Hey I am back with a depressing story this time.

FINAL FANTASY 7 CRISIS CORE: UNKNOWN HEROES

This is the story about those two men who was with Cloud in Junon and Nibelheim and how if it were not for them the world would have been destroyed...

"And the world is saved by a man named Cloud Strife and his friends who are known as AVALANHE enemies of Shinra more on that story tonight at 7."

I turned off the TV and thought "He actually made it? I can't believe it he's alive!" As I went to my study table I pulled out an old, dusty, photo book in my bookcase it was silver and had the Shinra sign on it. I kept on turning the pages until I saw a picture of me, my best friend Mark Angus, Cloud and the legendary Soldier 1st Class Zack Fair, the man who defeated Minerva, eating in one of Junon's finest restaurants about 5 or 6 years ago...

"Sir! Thank you for treating us to this fine restarant!" I said while bowing my heaf in his direction.

"Hey it is the least I could for the guys who saved my buddy's ass here!" he said as he pat Cloud on the back Cloud did not like that one bit. "By the way who are you guys?"

"My name is John Cracken." I said.

"Mine is Mark Angus!" he said as he was stuffing food in his mouth.

"Haha! Mark you are gonna choke!" Zack said.

"Don't care!" came the reply.

"Haha! Hey I have a question how the hell did you 3 make it out alive? I heard it was a gruesome battle out there." he said while eating.  
It was a gruesome battle sir all those bodies and bloodshed..." I said before giving the details about the battle...

10 hours earlier

"I'm gonna marry that girl!" said Mark with a happy expression on his face. The girl he was talking about was Jane Smith our classmate in school we both had a crush on her but Mark stole her heart.

"Haha! Don't forget to tell me what she did when you propose to her." I said.

"Of course! We are best friends right?"

"Nope."

"Oh..."

"We are brothers!"

"Dude don't scare me like that!"

"I just did."

"I am gonna-"

"Everyone Junon is under attack everyone to the assigned planes! said a Lieutenant.

"Crap! This battle might be be bigger than the Wutai war!" said Mark.

"With all those fricken G cells on the loose it well be hell on earth and a lot of bloodshed there." I said as we boarded the plane and took a seat.

"Remember those G cells are Shinra Troopers like us...only with infused alien matter..." said a man with yellow,spiky hair that resembled a chocobo.

"You are right...what's your name?"I said while thinkng on what he said.

"Cloud Strife from Nibelheim and you two?"

"I'm John Cracken and he's Mark Angus, damn Nibelheim that's pretty far from Midgar."

"Yeah I just wanted to have a new life."he said.

"I hear you but it would be a lot better if they gave us a higher pay." I joked.

"Haha! Yeah..." Cloud said with a small smile.

"ATTENTION! We are going to fight in Junom and we will win and give hope to the people down there!" Zack said as he walked by. As he walked by Cloud he stood in front of him. "So you want to be in SOLDIER? Hang in there." He patted his shoulder and walked away.

"ETA in ten minutes!" yelled the pilot.

As they opened the big doors on the sides of the planes we saw explosion after explosion everywhere in Junon.

"Oh my God..."I said in disbelief.

"What have they done..."Mark said.

"They are firing at us! Hold on!"said te pilot as he tried to dodge the missles but we were hit. "We are going down! Brace yourselves!"  
As we hit the ground somehow me, Mark, and Cloud, and Zack flew out the plane but Zack flew out in a different direction from us and we hit the ground about a mile away from him as we got back on our feet the plane that we were in exploded.

"Holy crap..." Cloud said in a low voice.

As we moved on we saw a battle in front of us. Step after step we could see more fallen Troops and SOLDIER operatives and more blood then we saw a squad of G troopers, 2 G cells with swords, and a Genesis copy with a huge gunblade.

"Damnit..." Mark said.

"Our work is cut out for us." I said getting my gun ready.

"We could probably use some weapons here alright let's go." Cloud said wielding a SOLDIER sword it looked like he has used a sword for a long time.

"Alright."

"Let's go."

"For Shinra and the safety of Junon."

We all charged in not knowing what would happen that was a battle that will forever be with me as long as I lived...

Next chapter is the battle please read and review.


End file.
